undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
No Hope Left/Issue 2
Issue 2 'of ''No Hope Left, also titled ''Walkers''', is the second issue of the ''NHL series. Issue 'September 26th, 2014 (''Post-Apocalypse) ' Alison stood frozen on the spot. Brooke, the walker, moved towards her. Alison was god-smacked. She didn’t understand what was going on. She didn’t know what had been going on over the past month. Alison slowly started to move back towards the house. Brooke got closer and closer. Alison started to panic. She moved faster. Alison stood on a can, causing her to slip and fall onto the ground. Brooke stared at Alison’s weak body and walked faster towards her. Alison screamed with fear as Brooke arrived in front of her. Brooke knelt down to bite her. Alison screamed louder. She didn’t know what to do. Out of nowhere, she heard a gunshot. Alison’s ears exploded with the sound of the gunshot. Brooke’s lifeless body fell right next to Alison. Alison quickly moved along the grass away from the body in panic and then looked to see where the gunshot had come from. She saw a woman run towards her with a NA-45 sniper-rifle. “Are you alright?” called Maggie. Maggie had short hair like a man, but it suited her. She held her hand out in front of a confused Alison. “I’m Maggie. Maggie Cutler,” said Maggie with a smile. Alison was still in shock. Her eyes widened as she stared at Maggie. After releasing that Alison was unfamiliar with what was going on, she put her hand down. “I’m guessing by your facial expressions that you’re confused with everything that is going on, right?” asked Maggie. Alison still gave no reply. She started crying and looked towards the ground. Maggie walked away and stopped near the pavement. “Honey, it’s safe to come out,” shouted Maggie. At the other side of the road, a little boy emerged from the trees. He was holding a teddy. He had shoulder-length brown hair and a cute smile with missing teeth. Maggie knelt down and opened her arms. “Malcolm, honey, come to mommy,” shouted Maggie again. Alison noticed that Malcolm looked scared. He quickly ran towards Maggie and she hugged him tightly. “See, everything is going to be –“ Maggie said as she turned to look at Alison. A walker appeared from the house and went for Alison. “WATCH OUT!” screamed Maggie. Alison turned to see the walker. She screamed as she crawled backwards. Malcolm hugged his teddy tightly as he held onto Maggie. Maggie raised the sniper-rifle and aimed it at the walkers head. She fired as the bullet went right through his head. The walker fell to the ground in front of Alison who panicked even more and got up off the ground, looking in every direction. Maggie ran towards Alison as Malcolm watched on. She grabbed Alison’s arms and kept her still on the spot. “Calm down!” pleaded Maggie. “HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!” screamed Alison. Alison tried to escape from Maggie’s hands but failed. “HEY! CALM DOWN!” shouted Maggie. “NO, NO, NO! THIS IS ALL A DREAM! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” screamed Alison. “HEY! LISTEN!” shouted Maggie. Alison stopped still and stared into Maggie’s eyes. “This is not a dream! Now calm down before you scare my son more than you already have!” yelled Maggie. Maggie went to Malcolm and gave him a big hug. Alison watched on as she realized she had scared the boy. “I’m sorry...I just...I just...” mumbled Alison. She paused for a moment as a tear went down her face. “I just don’t understand what is going on,” cried Alison. Alison rested her perfect face in her hands and cried some more. Maggie stared at her and then looked down at Malcolm. “Malcolm, why don’t you go give this young lady a hug,” smiled Maggie. Malcolm looked up at his mother and then turned to Alison. He slowly walked towards Alison, who was now knelt on the ground. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. He passed her his teddy. “Mr. Tickles said don’t be sad. Me and Mr. Tickles don’t like it when we see people sad,” said Malcolm, handing the teddy to her. Alison smiled at Malcolm and then gave both him and the teddy a hug. Maggie smiled and watched on. Alison pulled away from the hug. “Thank you,” thanked Alison. She hugged him one more time. Maggie walked toward the pair. “I’ll explain everything that is going on...only if we leave ''now. That is if you want to come with us,” said Maggie. “What do you mean? Go where?” questioned Alison. “We need to leave before the walkers arrive,” said Maggie. “Walkers? What are walkers?” asked Alison. “Walkers are those things right there!” revealed Maggie pointing to the two bodies “More commonly known as zombies” Alison’s eye widened even more. She could feel the sickness in her stomach. “I know you’re new to all of this, but you can trust me” said Maggie. She grabbed Alison’s hand and then grabbed Malcolm. She started to run. Alison pulled her hand from her and stood still on the spot. Maggie and Malcolm then stopped and turned to look at Alison. “What are you doing? We need to go!” said Maggie. “Wait...I have one request,” said Alison shaking. Maggie nodded towards her. “We go to my home and see my family,” revealed Alison. “Where is that?” asked Maggie. “Rosemont. I live in Rosemont,” asked Alison. “Rosemont it is,” smiled Maggie. Maggie threw a pistol at Alison as she started to run. Alison followed quickly behind. A girl walked towards the window of a deserted classroom. The walls were damp and dirty. A single light pounded in the room as the last candle flickered. Scratches in the stone and rusty chains hung with eerie decoration as a reminder of the past. Thick white spider webs flowed across the room, shimmering in the candle light, and a lone live victim struggled against the intricate design that swung gently in the breeze. “Mom, Dad, I miss you,” cried Aria “We miss you more than words can describe” Aria’s brother, Mike Montgomery rested his arm around her shoulder as they both stared through the window. Category:Uncategorized